Double the Love
by twilightloveexo
Summary: Diego made me so happy. We have this rare connection. But then Riley is always on my mind. Why am I obsessed with these two vampires? I think I might love them both oh so much.. I don't know what to do. Brees POV RileyxBreexDiego ?


_hey guys! so basically i was reading the short second life of bree tanner when this whole story came to me. i don't know where im going with it or how it will end, either. but (disclaimer) i do not own twilight in any way. so read and review, tell me if you like it? :) _

xoxoxo (Brees POV)

Is it possible to love two people at once? It must be, since I appear to be completely obsessed with two boys – err, vampires – at the same time. I don't even know my purpose here. Or any of ours, for that matter. I can barely remember that night. But then I saw _his _face. His beautiful, gorgeous face. Okay, this probably sounds extremely shallow, but there was just something about Riley that made me silently hold onto him in my heart. Yeah, he was a jerk. Yeah, he yelled. A lot. Yeah, he occasionally tore some random vampires arm off. I don't know what it is – not just the fact that he was the hottest vampire I have ever laid eyes on – but there was like this hook he stuck in me that night. And I can't knock it out. Not even Diego can.

Oh, Diego. My other love. We shared so much in common. I feel safe when I'm with him. We just connected from the start. What can I say, I like two vampires. Is this wrong? Because I definitely have more of a "thing" with Diego for sure. But then – ugh – Riley's always on my mind. Why do I even like him? Oh, right. That damn hook he has in me so deep. Ugh.

I reopened my eyes and surveyed the room around me. Everybody was busy occupying themselves. Fred was reading one of the books I left daily for him. Kristie and Jen were in a corner, whispering ever so quietly as if we couldn't hear them. And all I can do is sit here and daydream until nighttime comes. Then I can see Riley – see, just thinking his name made me so happy – and go out for the night with Diego. Like usual.

When is something new around here going to happen? Do I have to force it to? Because I have been dying to follow Riley, for who knows where he goes every night. I mean, he couldn't be going to _her _house every night, right? Why does he even listen to her? I mean, does she truly love him? I'll never forget that night me and Diego followed him and those four dark cloaks stopped by. Something was up, and I didn't know all the facts. None of us did. I sighed, staring across the room at Diego. His gaze met mine and he smiled. I hated acting like we weren't friends – or even more than that – in front of the others. Who cares anymore? I don't. I'll have a talk with Diego when we go out tonight about all this. Riley would be walking through that door any second-

And there he was. I was surprised my own thoughts had me busy all day, thinking. We were taught our thoughts were not a safe place to be. But yet I had been consumed by mine all day. But now it was night. And the burning in my throat was growing stronger at the thought of catching some fresh, sweet blood tonight, along with Diego.

Seeing Riley made me happy. It never failed to make me smile when he would walk in every single night at sundown. And apparently it never failed to make Kristie smile, either. You can't get away with anything when thrown into a tiny basement with maybe twenty other vampires.

What was I doing, falling head over heels for a vampire who was taken? And not just taken, he was taken by _her_. Who ever she was. Was it normal for a vampire to have strong feelings for others when we were recently created? I didn't know. I didn't know much of anything according to Riley.

"Fred, you can go out tonight," Riley started, sending out only so many people per night. I was hoping quietly he would let me and Diego go at the same time. I think he knew – somehow – that me and Diego were friends. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Jen, you too," he continued. His voice sounded so smooth and sweet. That meant something. He wasn't angry, or yelling, or throwing a fit over some new headline in the newspaper.

"Kevin and Bree, follow her out."

He knew my name. When did this happen? It had me frozen in shock for a few seconds. But I was able to get to my feet and follow Kevin out the door. I threw Diego a glance before exiting, and knew that Riley noticed.

"Diego," he said, in that same honey like voice that made me love him, "you went out last night. You really think I should send you out again, when I could send Kristie out instead?"

Kristie's head snapped up when he said her name. I wanted to punch her. It was obvious she was falling for him too. And in this case, he was favoring her over Diego. This made me so upset.

I was right outside the basement door, waiting. Waiting for Diego to somehow find a way out. Or else I was stuck with Jen. Or by myself. Ugh, I needed to talk to Diego though.

"I only drank a tiny amount of blood, Riley. I only found one person. My throat is burning already. Send both of us out. It's not like you need all of us here every night," Diego tried.

This made Riley hiss. "You don't know _what_ I need you for. Fine. Go have some play time with your best friend Bree."

The way he spat out my name made my heart sink. But I was ecstatic that Diego managed his way out the basement and into my waiting arms for a hug that was long overdue.

"Why is he so difficult?" Diego said as we went off towards the edge of the woods to head to Seattle.

"It's just what makes him Riley," I said with a smile.

Now this made me feel like crap. Here I was with Diego, someone who knew me so well and I knew he cared about me, and yet I'm off thinking about Riley. He noticed my smile and frowned. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking. He might have known I had thing for Riley, because honestly, I think most girls in that basement did. I leaned in and kissed him when we made our way into the woods and out of sight of anyone.

"We need to talk," I said.

xoxoxo

_okay, so this takes place before the big fight, as if the volturi never gave victoria and riley a deadline for the battle. it's just the dragged out time from that night to when they set out, and before riley brought them bellas sweater to get her scent. i don't know if i like this too much and i don't know how long this story will be. did you like it? :) _


End file.
